


Attitude Adjustment

by Mx_Maxie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Humiliation kink, Master/Pet, Mean Domme, Mommy Domme, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maxie/pseuds/Mx_Maxie
Summary: Seems this bad little girl can't keep her paws to herself.
Relationships: OFC/OFC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Attitude Adjustment

You look so lovely trussed up and tucked away, my pet. Prettier than a picture, sweeter than a song, but looks can be so deceiving, can’t they? Mhmm, yes they can be, because looking at you, anyone would think you were the best behaved girl in the world. Displaying on your knees with perfect posture, beautiful holes on beautiful display, even those sweet eyes cast down and away.

You’re a lovely, perfect pet, anyone can see, but we know better, don’t we? Oh yes, you and I know what you did to end up in your pretty little cage, why your collar’s locked around your throat, even why you’re so wet and leak-eaking all over the blanket.

Because you’re bad, isn’t that right? A bad little pup that couldn’t keep her paws to herself and leave other people’s property alone. That’s what your pretty pussy is, isn’t it? My property, to be used by  _ me  _ for  _ my  _ amusement. My pussy to tease to tears and make ache with the terrible need to get pounded raw, right?

Oh, so you agree? That’s good puppy, good that you know what’s mine and what the rules are, but that doesn’t explain why you thought you could play with my property. Why did you though? Did you want more than you’d been given? More than I decided you deserved? 

Did you think you knew better than me?

No? Then why darling? Why did I still come home and find you with your sneaky little fingers up your greedy little cunt?

What’s that? You’re sorry? Aw that’s sweet baby, really it is, but you  _ know  _ sorry isn’t enough. You know what happens when you touch Mommy’s things, any of her things. Oh, don’t whine pet...I said, Do _. Not.  _ **_Whine_ ** .

Tsk, impatient little bitch aren’t you? Impatient and disobedient. Come here, ah, do good puppies walk on two feet? No, they don’t, do they? 

And they don’t beg, and they don’t try to say, “Sorry Mommy, I’m so sorry” because good puppies don’t have a reason to  _ be  _ sorry. They do as they’re told the first time and they don’t need to be punished because they don’t break the rules. 

I suppose, based on all that, you’re a bad puppy then? Oh yes, you are so very bad, naughty little girl. Hmm, I suppose that means I’ll have to punish you, yes? Look at me when I’m talking to you little girl, eyes on me  **_now_ ** .

Aw, there we go darling. Such pretty eyes brimming with such pretty tears. Don’t worry pet, you haven’t made me mad, just...irritated. But don’t worry, don’t fret your empty little head, I know how to make everything better, how to make  _ you  _ better. More obedient, a better listener, a good girl.

So, here, let me unlatch the cage and there we go, crawl on out of there puppy, ah, ass up. Yess, that’s perfect, pretty girl, shake that ass for Mommy, aww you’re learning already. See, I knew you weren’t a lost cause, you just need to be reminded of your place, isn’t that right?

Head up, let me see you. I know, you don’t like being ignored in your cage, when I pretend you’re not even there, ohh poor puppy. Did you want me to fuck you through the bars? Huh? Maybe set up the machine and just have it pound away in that sloppy little pussy? Until you were a drooling mess on the floor, couldn’t talk, couldn’t beg, couldn’t even cum anymore?

Look at the sparkle in your eyes, that’s exactly what you wanted, isn’t it pup? Mmm, maybe later. If you behave yourself and prove you deserve it, that could be your reward. What do you think of that, hmm? Cumming as much as you want, until you don’t want anymore and cumming just a few times after that because I do.

Oh, I think my puppy likes that, her pussy’s practically  _ dripping _ . Ha, what a slutty pet I’ve got, almost makes up for how bratty she is. 

How lucky for me that I know just how to break that bad streak. Up pup...I said  **_Up_ ** . 

What’s wrong baby? Does it hurt when I yank your leash like that? When I pull nice and tight and get it digging into your throat, so hard you can barely squeak. It does? Oh, well I thought it might not since you were so willing to disobey and stay on the floor. You must’ve known I’d get you up here one way or another, so I figured this didn’t hurt you.

Well, well, oh me, oh my, what a surprise! My naughty girl has manners! Look at her climbing into my lap without me even having to prompt her! Oh there you go puppy, so good for me, all you needed was a little encouragement, huh?

Theeere we go baby girl, let me see that sweet ass, and you arch so nice. Now, what sort of punishment do you think you’ve earned? Come now, don’t be shy, you can use your words pretty girl, I won’t punish you for that.

Do you want...me to edge you until you’re really crying for me? You cry so pretty, make the cutest little noises, and that little hitch every time you breathe, ohh it’s so good. No answer? Well, what if I spanked your ass until you couldn’t even squeal anymore? Mhmm, you’d just have to lay there and take it, as much as I wanted to give you as long as I wanted to give it.

A nice red ass to match a nice red face, all flushed with tears and drool because I know my girl likes her pain too. So, which will it be, baby? Go on, I’ll let you choose.

...no answer? What’s wrong pet? Oh, are you distracted by me playing with your tits? You keep bucking your hips the tiniest bit, like you think I can’t feel it, ha, adorable baby. Aw, poor puppy can’t think when Mommy’s stroking her nipples, huh? 

That’s okay baby, you don’t have to choose if that’s too hard for you, I’ll take care of that and you. Mhmm, no hard decisions for my stupid little girl, just more pleasure than she can take until she breaks right against my thighs. Sound good?

Oh don’t bother answering, your cunt’s already spoken for you. Ha ha, aww puppy, you can’t jerk like that every time Mommy strokes your clit. You might hurt yourself and that’s the last thing I want for my pretty little slut. I’m the only one allowed to hurt you, isn’t that right? Nod for me, there we go!

Hmm, I think I’ll keep this simple for you, though I shouldn’t, oh I spoil you so much. Alright, listen to the rules and nod if you understand them, good. This is your punishment for touching what wasn’t yours and trying to get off without permission, so for that, you aren’t allowed to cum tonight. No matter how much you beg, no matter how good your drooling pussy looks, you won’t be getting something that nice tonight, understood? Good.

And next, no words because puppies don’t speak, do they? Puppies whine and whimper and yip, they bark and sometimes they even howl, but they do not talk. Excellent! That’s what I like to see baby, maybe there’s hope for you yet, my pet. 

Okay, are you ready? Go on, loosen up for me, mhmm, let your shoulders drop, there’s a good girl. And relax your back, go on, you can slump down now sweetheart. Spread your legs, just a touch, more, a little more. That’s perfect sweetheart, my perfect little pup.

_ One. _

Aw baby you’re so cute, I couldn’t resist! I know, I know, that was so mean of me, getting you all relaxed like that, just to slap your pussy first. But would you look at the arch of that back, oh wow, that’s gorgeous darling.

_ Two. _

See, I can be nice too. A nice swot on your ass, just the way my pretty girl likes it. Hard enough to sting, right? 

_ Three. _

And there’s the slut I love so much! Hello my darling dear, oh it’s been so long, hasn’t it? Since you’ve dropped the attitude and just given in to what you want, to what I so lovingly give you.

_ Four. Five. _

Ah, remember the rules my sweet. No cumming, not from my hand on your ass, or from grinding your messy little cunt against my thigh. Oh I didn’t say stop, you’re a vision like this, so desperate for  _ something  _ that you’ll do  **_anything_ ** .

_ Six. Seven. _

Go ahead pet, be as loud as you want, I love hearing you. Moan for me baby, cry and whimper as much as you want, but just don’t cum. Good girls follow the rules after all.

_ Eight. _

You’re so wet darling, you’re leaking all over Mommy’s thigh slutty girl. Ah ha ha, oh you like that, don’t you? Not just making a mess of yourself but me too? You like that you’re the only one who’s allowed to, don’t you baby?

_ Nine. _

Oh? I thought you didn’t like getting spanked right on that pretty pussy, or was I wrong? Was that first jerk really just because it felt so-so-so very good? 

_ Ten. Eleven. Twelve. _

There we are, there you go baby. C’mon, up for me pup, mhmm, sit up. Let Mommy look at you baby.

Just gorgeous, my gosh, aren’t you just divine? You’re trembling in my arms, can’t even speak, because you want to cum so bad, don’t you? You liked getting your ass smacked, your pussy slapped, did you hear the squelch on those? Mmm, I think it was delicious darling.

And now, here you are, you were such a good girl, you didn’t cum, you didn’t even beg. You were good for me, and I think that deserves a little reward. Ah, no words pup, the rules are still in place, yes they are. You’re doing so well, it would be a shame to fuck up now, wouldn’t it? 

Good girl, now, arms on my shoulders, yes just like that sweet girl, can’t have you tempted to touch what’s not yours again. And up on your knees, oh yes I know they’re shaking but I know you can do it, c’mon, up-up-up we go sweet girl. There you are! You did it, just like I knew you could, my talented little puppy.

Now, I want you to keep your eyes on me, it doesn’t matter what’s happening or if you want to close your eyes and let them roll up into your head.  _ I  _ want them on me, not dazed and looking past me, not staring at my lips while you float off. On. Me. 

Nod your head, good girl. I want to see those gorgeous eyes on me as I stroke your pussy, ah, open pretty girl. Open. 

There you go, now stay just like that. While Mommy plays with your sweet little clit, aw, do you like that? You’re moaning so loud baby, and fighting so hard to keep your eyes open, very good. And what about if I--oh, you’re so wet my fingers slid right in, so easy and sweet. 

Ohhh, just listen to you baby, all your little puppy whimpers, and those whines. Good girl, my perfect girl. Go on sweetheart, I know you want to, ride my fingers, it’s okay. Ahh there you are, there’s my girl. Faster pet, harder, fuck yourself on my fingers, go on.

I said go on. I want to feel you clenching around me pretty girl, I want you shaking yourself undone. For me, all for me, but don’t you dare cum. Ha, oh I know sweet girl. I know, so mean, Mommy’s so mean to you, but this  _ is  _ a punishment. 

What? Did you think I’d forgotten? Oh no, no, no precious pet, you still need to be taught a lesson, after all. And I think this is perfect, don’t you? I can feel you, every exquisite inch of you pressed up against me, trembling against me. You’re close, aren’t you baby? So close, aching close.

You wanna cum, don’t you? You wanna cum so bad, so-so bad. You’re there, right on that painful sharp edge and you could fall right over, couldn’t you? I can see it in your eyes, those lovely, teary eyes. So good of you to remember puppies don’t beg, but too bad you can’t. I might let you cum if you did, you know how easy I give in to some pretty begging.

Such a shame, you might’ve cum tonight if you could speak, but dumb little puppy sluts can’t. Too bad baby. 

Shh, it’s alright sweetheart, it’s okay. Aw you’re shaking so hard, breathing so fast, I can feel your heart just pounding-ounding away in your chest. So worked up. Oh don’t worry, I can’t stay mean to my baby, you know I can’t sweetheart, I’ll just edge you a couple more times. Maybe three or four? Just to make sure you learn your lesson, doesn’t that sound nice?

I know it does, oh but first, open those lips pet. Mhmm, you need to clean Mommy’s fingers, some slutty little thing made such a mess of them. That’s my girl. Such a good girl.


End file.
